Voldemorts Son
by missbear321
Summary: In a world full of darkness, who will survive? A story about if Voldemort had kidnapped Harry, features a dark Harry... Please review : it helps me to write
1. Chapter 1

The dark shrouded figure stood poised at the end of the pathway, staring at the quaint little house in front of him. From down the street he could hear the neighbourhood children enjoying the festivities, and from inside the house he could hear the laughter of young Harry Potter. In return he could hear the boys' parents' cries of joy at whatever childish thing the young boy was doing. The dark lord started up the long path and could hear the crunch of gravel at his feet. It sounded too harsh and cold for the nice little neighbourhood, and the dark lord enjoyed that. He felt the barrier surrounding the house fall as he got closer, just as the pathetic Peter Pettigrew said it would. He heard the noises from inside the house fall silent, as they tried to hear their visitor. The dark lord looked up just in time to see James Potters face peeking through the curtain, a look of horror frozen on his face. "It's him Lily, take Harry and Go, I'll hold him off!" "But James!" "No, just go!" their shouts could be heard by the dark lord, but by the time he reached the front door they had stopped. The dark lord opened the door to see James Potter standing there, wand poised and ready, he could just see a flash of red hair as Lily rushed up the stairs. "You going to fight me boy?" the dark lord smirked, James façade faltered but he stood his ground "I'll do what I have to, you'll never take Harry!" But with a swish of his wand the dark lord had James thrown away into what looked like a kitchen, slumped down and knocked out. The dark lord started up the stairs, and could here Lily's sobs as she tried to barricade herself into hiding. Again with a swish of his wand he had it out of the way and walked into what looked like a nursery, and could see Lily pushed up against the wall, a young Harry in her arms. Lily wore a face of pure fear, whereas the boy looked straight into Voldemorts eyes with no fear, only slight curiosity. Yes, he'll do well with us though the dark lord. "Stand aside silly girl, step aside!" The dark lord shouted "No not Harry! Please! Anything but Harry!" she begged. But as quickly as he had before, he knocked her out the way till she hit the dresser in the corner, a small trickle of blood leaving her mouth. It was then that the dark lord walked up to the young Harry, who was perched on the floor where his mother had dropped him and staring up into the Dark lords eyes as if he already knew him. The dark lord picked him up without a second glance back at the home he had destroyed and disapperated back to Malfoy Manner.

The dark lord looked around the dark hall, all of his loyal followers bent down on their knees before him. All except Narcissa Malfoy holding young Draco, and Bellatrix Lestrange holding young Harry. One day the two boys would be cousins, none of them knowing any different. The dark lord stared at his followers warningly, as he began his speech. "My loyal followers, today is a day for celebrating, as I have finally kidnapped Harry Potter!" the death eaters looked at each other shiftily, not really knowing what this meant. The dark lord nodded at Bellatrix as she brought Harry up, and gave him to the dark Lord. "Bellatrix, you are to raise young Harry as your own, but to him you are an Aunty, the two of you and your husband are to live here at Malfoy manor, so that I can watch the boys progress" spoke the dark lord; Bellatrix nodded, and stepped back. The dark lord dismissed his death eaters, and then looked down at Harry. From now on was a new era, an era where Voldemort had a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was sent once again flying across the field as his cousin Harry practiced his new spell. Harry laughed hysterically as Draco brushed himself off with a face of death and walked over to where Harry was waiting.

"Got you again Draco, you sure my dad wants to make you a death eater or are you just lying for attention?" Harry sniggered.

Draco flinched but didn't say anything; you couldn't when the boy was powerful enough to have him killed on the spot. Harry looked around his training field as his cousin slumped off towards the house. Harry really did like this field, it was secluded and private, and it left him alone in his thoughts without his father constantly getting in. Harry thought back to everything he had learned this year, knowing he would be needing it all in the year to come. Not that he hadn't used them before, Harry had been sent on many missions to dispose of enemies of his fathers, but they were just practice shots. The war coming up at the end of this year would be what really tested Harry to the limit. Harry wasn't worried though, he had always been a master at the dark arts, just from the age of 8 he had mastered all 3 unforgivable curses, even having on the job practice with the Longbottoms. He could still remember that night as if it were yesterday; he had been shocked then, seeing people in so much pain. But his father had taught him that they deserved it, and Harry had to admit that he liked the powerful feeling it gave him. Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Lucious were often his teachers, as they were as trained in the dark arts as they come, though Harry felt a sense of pride knowing not one was as powerful as his father.

Harry looked across the field to see a small rabbit bound out into the clearing, he quickly murmured 'Sectumsempra' and sent the rabbit to the ground, bleeding. Harry smirked; he liked this spell very much, ever since a friend of his fathers, Snape, had showed it to him many years ago. Harry had performed it brilliantly, and Aunt Bella had been so proud she had brought his father out to watch. Harry used that spell very often. Suddenly he heard a shuffling in the trees behind him, and he turned to see his Aunt Bella standing there. Harry glared at her for spying at him until she came up to wrap her arms around him.

"Harry Darling, I saw how well you performed that spell, you're getting so good now!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled at her as she continued "Your father wants you in his office, so hurry before he comes to find you himself".

"I will thankyou Aunt Bella" replied Harry as he walked up to the Manor.

Harry loved his Aunt like a mother, though he knew his father would never approve. His father always told him that love was a weakness, you cannot get involved. When he said this Harry had often felt a bit sad, as it meant that in a way his father held no love for him. But Harry knew deep down he loved him somewhere, otherwise why would he have saved harry from the filthy half-blood his mother had been, when his father finally left her.

When Harry walked into his father's office, he saw the pathetic Peter Pettigrew on the ground at his father's feet.

"Ahh yes Peter, here is you saviour now, Harry I want him finished off now, I've had enough of him" his father sighed at the end of this.

Finally thought Harry, Peter had been saved from the Order of the Phoenix many years ago, though Harry never knew why. Peter was a small fat man with extreme fear issues which made it impossible for him to be of any use. Harry was happy now that he was finally being disposed of, and it made him even happier to know he was the one that got to do it. His father often made him do small jobs like these; they helped Harry build his strength, even if there was no real fight in them. Harry looked down at the small man whose eyes were now watering as he turned to bow down before Harry.

"Please my young lord, have a heart! Don't you remember me? Your dear uncle Peter, please let me live please!" he begged.

Harry felt disgusted as he started to kiss his robes and it wasn't long before Harry had his wand out and pointed straight at him.

"Crucio!" yelled Harry, as the small man was sent to the ground in pain. Harry heard his screams of terror but zoned them out, after a while his father laughed and said "Harry, stop messing about, just get it over with".

With a quick second swish of his wand, Peter rolled over dead. Harry smiled up at his father expectantly, and his father bowed his head down in praise and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Now Harry" started the dark lord "That wasn't all I wanted you to visit me for, I have a proposal for you".

Harry looked up pleased at his father "Yes father? What is it?" As he said this, a large dark snake started to coil itself around his father, Nagini had smelt the kill.

His father ignored her as he replied "I have decided that it is time for you to be present at our death eater meetings. You have already been branded with the mark, so its time you started taking part in our activities".

Harry felt a warm glow inside of him, he had always wanted to be apart of the meetings, but he was never allowed as most death eaters hadn't seen him since he was a baby, and Voldemort wanted to keep it that way

. "Are you saying they will be allowed to see what I look like now?" asked Harry.

"No, you are to wear the traditional death eater mask at all meetings, only when I'm good and ready will you be revealed. Now come on, our meeting is starting right now"

replied his father. Harry got up and followed his father out; as he did Voldemort spoke to Nagini "dinner is served", motioning to the deceased Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke with a start, and turned to see Ron lying next to him, snoring loudly. Alex shoved Ron away and got up out of the fold out bed. Although he was two years older than Alex, Ron was one of his best friends, ever since Alex's parents had joined the order of the phoenix. Alex looked at the calendar and groaned inwardly when he realised what today was. Today was the day his older brother Harry, 15 and half years ago disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened to Harry, he had just disappeared one night when the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, had arrived at their house. His parents had been knocked out by Voldemort, and when they awoke, Harry was gone. It was on this day every year that his parents became depressed and sad, and spent most of the day locked up in their room. Alex always felt sorry for them, but after so long, it was very depressing having them like this, even if it was only for one day a year. His parents still believed that Harry was alive. But Alex was more realistic; he thought Harry was dead, even though he hated to admit it. Alex had often wondered what would have happened if Harry hadn't been taken away. He would have an older brother who could look after him, hit on girls with him, play quidditch with him and teach him all his cool tricks and spells. Alex walked out of his room into the kitchen where his godfather Sirius was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey buddy!" Sirius greeted, as Alex walked past Sirius leaned over to ruffle up all his hair.

Not that Alex's hair needed it, his hair was always incredibly untidy, and fell in spikes all over his face.

"Hey Sirius!" said Alex as he sat down. Alex leaned over to whisper into Sirius's ear...

"Are they locked up already huh?"

Sirius's face became abruptly serious, all humour gone, and he nodded and then went back to his breakfast. Alex should have known, Sirius had loved Harry as much as his parents had, and this day was hard for him too. Alex felt stupid mentioning it and went back to his breakfast, trying to forget the horrible day that was just starting.

As Harry sat at the long dark table, he tried hard to take as much as he could in, even through the uncomfortable death eaters' mask covering his face. When he had walked in, everyone had turned to look at him, and when he had sat straight down next to the dark lord, everyone realised who he was. A few of them must have been there when he was a baby, as some were looking at him as if trying to see him through the mask. Whereas others looked terrified, they must have known how advanced Harry was in the dark arts, even though they had never met him personally. His father had nodded in praise as he sat down and turned to address the meeting.

"Greetings loyal followers, you can see my son has finally joined us" he gestured to Harry.

"As most of you are still new and untrusted, you do not have the right to see his face, but I can assure you, all will be revealed in time. But right now, I need to talk to you about more pressing manners; we will be raiding the ministry tonight in order to let them know where still at large".

The majority of the group nodded in acceptance whereas a few looked worried, Harry glared them down, making them know their rightful place. As the meeting was dismissed, the dark lord turned to Harry and motioned him to stay behind.

Harry looked up at his father expectantly, "My boy, I have a job for you on this mission tonight, I will need you to collect one of the prophecies from inside the department of ministries".

Harry nodded in understanding, "I understand my father, but may I ask how I will know which one to take?"

The dark lord smiled in a secretive manner "Ahh, you'll know when you see it, now go, I want you fully rehearsed in all the three unforgivable curses, ready for tonight" Harry nodded and walked out.

Harry stood poised at the entrance to the ministry, a hundred or so death eaters stood tall behind him. At the last minute his father had told Harry that he was to be in charge, except when they get inside he was to go off on his own and perform his duty. Harry mumbled the correct words, and out of his wand formed the dark mark, rising into the air swiftly to warn others of the death eaters. At this, Harry and the rest of the Death Eaters rampaged into the building going off into their own specific sections where they were to battle the Order of the Phoenix. When Harry got inside he looked around, seeing hundreds of order members flooding out from the offices, ready to fight. Harry dodged them all and ran quickly down a hall way his father said would take him to the prophecies. Harry knew he had found the room as it was full of glowing shining orbs. He chose a hall at random and rushed down it, eager to find it quickly and get out. When Harry reached the end of the hall, he stopped suddenly. He could hear voices coming from a room just off to the right, and Harry couldn't stop himself as he walked up to the door to listen in.

"But how do you know if it's one?" one voice said, "You don't, but knowing Voldemort it won't just be anything, it would be some prized heirloom" said another, much older voice.

Harry was shocked to hear his father's name, and eagerly pushed up closer to the door to hear clearer.

"So what are they exactly, I know you have told me what they do, but yet you seem un-eager to actually tell me what their called" spoke the first voice again.

The second voice sighed and replied "They are called Horcruxes, without them, Voldemort would have been finished long ago".

Horcruxes? Harry thought, he had never heard that name before. But whatever it was, it seemed as if it was incredibly important to his father. Harry was debating on whether he should tell his father what he had heard when he realised the voices inside the room had quietened. Suddenly, the door opened wide to reveal Albus Dumbledore and another man. Harry recognised Albus Dumbledore as his father had showed him many pictures, and always referred to him as an old fool standing in the way of the revolution. The other man look like Harry, he had jet black hair that was very messy, and also had circular glasses. They both looked shocked to see Harry, a death eater so young, even though they couldn't see his face through the mask. Harry turned and ran before they could react, but they followed close behind. He could hear spells being aimed at him from behind but Harry easily dodged them, this was Childs play to him. When harry reached the main hall he ordered the death eaters to follow, and within seconds they were all gone from the Ministry.


	4. Chapter 4

His father was furious, he could tell. When Harry had come home, his father been expecting a prophecy, and Harry had failed him. This was the first time he ever had, and his father looked like he could murder him on the spot. Harry stood frozen in place while his father turned to him and performed Crucio on him. This wasn't the first time; the cruciatis curse was often used as a form of punishment on Harry, though it was often only used if Harry completed a spell slightly incorrectly, not for doing something actually wrong. When his father had calmed down Harry decided to tell him what he had heard. His father's look went from anger to worry.

"Horcruxes? Are you sure?" he whispered, Harry just nodded.

The dark lord quickly dismissed him and as Harry walked through the halls, he found Draco In the library.

"Draco!" Harry ordered, Draco quickly looked up and walked over to Harry, bowing slightly.

"Yes master Harry?" he asked, Harry looked at Draco warningly "You don't have to call me Master, Draco, atleast not for a few years" harry winked.

Everyone knew that Harry would be taking over for Voldemort in a few years and would then be ruler over the whole wizarding kingdom; he knew no one could touch him, and he liked it.

"I need you to look up Horcruxes for me, immediately" harry said, Draco nodded and walked back into the library.

Harry turned to find Aunt Bella sitting at the small coffee table. Harry walked over to her and sat down "Mum? Is father really upset with me?" Harry asked worryingly.

Harry often called her Mum, she was the closest thing to a Mum he had, and she seemed to like it when he said it. Aunt Bella looked up and wrapped her arms around him, she really had come to love him like her own, and she did like it when he called her Mum, she really thought of him as her own son. "No honey, I think he is just disappointed, you know how your father gets" she said soothingly, and Harry felt calm in her embrace.

James arrived through the fireplace quickly, worked up and eager to give his information. Lily looked up from where she was preparing dinner and walked over to James, wrapping her arms around him to welcome him back on this sad day. It wasn't part of their tradition to go out on this day each year, but it had been an important raid at the ministry James couldn't miss, and she supposed it took his mind of what this day meant.

"How was it?" she asked, wanting to know how her husband spent his day.

It was at this that several other order members came into the small Grimwauld place kitchen, all sitting down around the big table to discuss the past events. Alex, Neville and Ron also came through the door, looking eager to know how it went as well. Molly Weasly quickly shooed the teens out and sat down as well to hear the news.

"Well, as most of you know Albus and I were protecting the Prophecies at the ministry today, in case Voldemort came looking for it. As we were there, a death eater arrived, obviously in search of a prophecy, but this one was different." James exclaimed.

Sirius's head snapped up "Different how?" he asked.

James continued on answering his question "This one was only about 17, the same age as Ron or Neville, he had a mask on so we couldn't recognise him but we have reasons to believe that this he is no new addition to the death eaters, and possibly in Voldemorts inner circle".

At this, Severus Snape stoop up from his seat and glared at James "Now this is where you are wrong, I know who that boy is, not where he came from or how Voldemort came to get him but this boy has been known around their parts as 'Voldemorts Son'" he said knowingly. Everyone gasped at this, it had never been released that Voldemort had a son.

"He is extremely trained in the dark arts, more so than most of us, and he is experienced too, he helped at the age of 8 with the attack on the Longbottoms, and has also been involved in many killings around Voldemorts parts. I have never seen what he looks like, he now wears a death eater mask and before that had another mask" Snape continued on.

Everyone started talking at once, trying to make since of this situation when Albus Dumbledore strode in from the fireplace.

The room fell silent as he spoke "As you are now well aware, Voldemort has a son, it has been thought that as he has been brought up in the dark arts, he is unsavable, but I believe that is not the case. On the next raid of Voldemorts it will be your job James to capture the boy and bring him here, though you are not to harm him in anyway ok?" James nodded in understanding when Lily cut in "How can we possibly have the same boy that helped attack Neville's parents in the same house as Neville?" she asked.

"The teenagers are never to know he is here, not until the ministry has decided what will be his fate, now that is all, I must be off" and with that he was gone.

The adults continued talking but up above them in the ceiling, lay Neville, Ron, Alex and the Weasly twins, all listening in on their conversation with extendable ears. Everyone lay there in a since of shock, not knowing at all what to do. It was Ron who spoke first

"Maybe we should tell the girls, they might know what to do?" the others agreed and the 5 silently creeped down the hall to the girls room.

When they had finished Hermione was furious 'How can they possibly let someone that dangerous into the house? It's an outrage!" She exclaimed

"Hermione relax take a chill pill, he isn't even here yet- we don't even know if they will catch them" soothed Ginny, looking for a way to support her friend. It was Neville that need the most support though, he was sitting in the corner of the room in complete shock, a boy the same age as him had attacked and drove his parents insane, and at only 8 years old. It made Neville feel sick, as if he wasn't worried enough already. Everyone was expecting him to end the war yet he still didn't have a clue how to do it, Dumbledore had helped but he still had no idea where to go next.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book and turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Yes Draco? Come in and sit down" Harry said, Draco took the invitation and sat down on the end of Harrys bed.

"I have looked up Horcruxes, and from what I can gather they are really dark magic" said Draco, he looked around shiftily and then down at the floor.

"I have gathered that you fool, I want to know what they do though" Harry growled, Draco looked up startled and then continued on

"They seem to be able to let one live forever, a part of the wizards soul is placed into an ordinary object, and then they will live until that is destroyed".

Harry thought about this, if what Dumbledore had said was true, his father would live forever. Harry liked that idea, but only if when the time comes, his father would let him get involved as well.

"Ok then, thankyou Draco, how are you feeling by the way? You're going to become a Death Eater tomorrow- are you excited?" asked Harry.

It was no secret that Draco was becoming a death eater tomorrow, though it was only going to be a select gathering of Harrys' fathers' most inner circle.

"I'm worried Harry, what if the task your father sets for me is too hard, and I can't complete it?" said a nervous looking Draco.

Harry tried to calm his friend while subconsciously stroking his own dark mark. He had been branded when he was just 8, and his mission had been to help with the Longbottoms. He remembered how much getting the mark had hurt, like his whole arm was on fire. Harry shivered,

"He won't give you a mission too hard, you'll be fine and then when I'm in charge, you'll be one of my most inner circle" Harry claimed. Draco didn't look pleased; he just looked down at his bare arm where tomorrow would be the huge dark mark.

"You can leave then Draco" said Harry as he turned back to his book, Draco nodded and got up to leave.

The next day Harry stood outside the door to the meeting room with a passive expression, he had come to hate meeting with the others in the inner circle, they were such fools, and he had no idea why his father even kept them alive. Harry walked in to the room and everyone except his father stood up to show their respect, this had become a traditional entrance for him now. Harry sat on the right hand side of his father, his mask firmly in place. He looked around the table and saw that Severus Snape was at the meeting. Harry didn't understand why Snape was allowed to come to these meetings, as Harry felt certain he was a spy. His father interrupted his thoughts with parseltoungue

"Harry, why are you using Occlumency? I want to know what you're thinking"

"I am just keeping my thoughts hidden from everybody else father, and I was thinking about why you keep such a fool as Snape in your inner circle?" Harry hissed back.

"Snape is necessary, oh and I need a word when the ceremony is complete" hissed his father, Harry just nodded.

They turned to see all the members looking at them with confused expressions, but Harry put his passive expression back in place and turned to watch the ceremony. Draco walked in from the main doors with a long black cloak on, he seemed absolutely terrified and was shaking as he got closer to Harrys father. Uncle Lucious seemed exuberant, whereas Narcissa just looked solemn and sad. When Draco reached the dark lord he held out his shaking arm and Harry's father simply took out his wand and placed it on the arm, murmuring the correct words under his breath. Dark thin lines came floating out of the end of the wand, and wrapping themselves around Dracos arm, Draco had a few tears running down his cheeks and his mouth was held shut to stop from screaming. He had never imagined it would pain this bad, he felt sick. When it was over Voldemort only bowed his head in welcome and everyone was dismissed.

Voldemort motioned for Harry to follow him into his office after the meeting, and Harry followed obediently, perching on the edge of the guest seat while his father went around to sit in his huge mahogany chair.

"Now Harry I have another mission for you tonight, but it is one that I know you will not be happy about."

The dark lord looked at harry warningly as he continued, "The death eaters are completing a raid in Hogsmeade this afternoon, and I am wishing for you to with them, but that is not all I want. I want you to be captured by the order of the phoenix".

Harry looked shocked, he didn't understand what his father meant "What do you mean you want me captured? Don't you want me anymore; you can't let me go live with those filthy blood traitors!" Harry shouted.

His father looked calm as he replied "No you silly boy, you are to be captured then sent to Hogwarts, where you will assist Draco in killing Dumbledore, that was his mission but I would prefer it if you were there to help finish the job."

Harry sat dumbfounded, he couldn't live with those blood traitors, and then at Hogwarts, the thought made him sick,

"Will you come get me when Dumbledore's dead?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I could never let you stay any longer, I wouldn't be able to cope" joked his father.

Harry felt better already and nodded in agreement.

"Ok father, I will not let you down" he said while his father replied "I know, now go and get ready and I will see you in a few months".

Without another word Harry got up and left, feeling eager to start this new mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape burst through the fire at Grimwauld place quickly and called out for everyone to come to the kitchen. When everyone was seated and Dumbledore had stridden through the fireplace, Snape began.

"I have been told by the dark lord that there is a raid about to begin in Hogsmeade. From what I know, Voldemorts son will be there and this will be the perfect time to catch him".

James looked around, eager to go when Dumbledore cut in "I think Snape is right, all order members should leave for Hogsmeade, we don't want any more damage there than is necessary and James, do not harm the boy".

James nodded and with a flash of fire Dumbledore was gone again. In a hurry everyone raced up to find wands and say goodbye as all the Order members started disapperating out to Hogsmeade. Lily was saying goodbye to Alex when Snape walked up to her.

"Lily, please don't go" he asked, Lily looked up startled and then put on a poker face.

"It is not your business Snape, I can do what I want, besides, I'll be fine"

"But Lily please! I don't want them to hurt you" Snape begged, he knew she was tough and could handle herself but still, he knew James wouldn't be looking out for her.

At this James walked up and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek, "I agree with Snape on this one, stay home and look after Alex, I'll be right back" spoke James, "I don't need looking after!" interrupted Alex, but lily was still looking into James eyes before she agreed

"Ok, I'll stay behind, have fun" she joked, as James walked off into the fireplace.

Snape felt a rage build up inside of him; it was disgusting how much she doted on him, Snape felt so angry he had to disapperate on the spot.

When James Apparated into Hogsmeade, it was in chaos. The death eaters had beaten them there and everywhere James looked was fighting and death. There were death eaters setting fire to the Three Broomsticks, and James could hear the screams of innocent shoppers inside. It was disgusting, James felt sick and wanted to help, but knew he couldn't, he had a job to perform.

"Prongs!" shout Sirius from behind James.

James turned to see Sirius and Lupin walking up to him, angry about what they were seeing around them.

"These people are sick, let's hurry up and find this little prick before he does any more damage" growled Sirius.

James nodded and started looking around for a small Death Eater. Then he spotted him, a young cloaked male with a death eater mask setting fire to Zonkos Joke Shop. As the 3 Marauders got closer they could hear his laughter as he set fire to it, even though he could obviously hear the cries of help from inside. James quickly aimed a stunning spell at him but for some reason He knew it was coming. The boy bounded out of the way before it hit him and turned to face James. He quickly aimed a spell at Sirius, leaving him crumpled to the ground, and then aimed Sectumsempra at Lupin. James looked outraged at the boy in front of him and started fiercely duelling with him. No matter how hard he tried James could not hit him with a spell, the boy was so well trained he knew exactly how to dodge every single one. Harry from under his mask could see the man duelling in front, it was James Potter. The man who had been talking with Dumbledore and since then his father had told him who he was. Harry then realised that James was very close to Dumbledore, and as he was only using stunning spells he was probably here to catch Harry. Harry looked around at Hogsmeade and saw that all of it was up in flames. He sent up the dark mark signalling that it was time to leave and then dropped his wand, getting hit by a stunning spell straight away.

When Harry woke up he was tied up. He looked around and realised he was in a bedroom of some sort. It was very regal looking and it reminded Harry of the Manor, he felt very comfortable there. That was until he realised that he must be in the Order Headquarters. Immediately all comfort left him and he felt disgusted at himself for being so close to them. Then he started to realise that there were voices talking outside the door of his room, Harry tried as hard as he could to listen.

"This must be his room; it's the only door that's locked"

"Ronald if this is his room then why are you trying to open the door; you don't know what he'll do"

"Come on Hermione aren't you curious to know what he looks like."

"No I'm not! And come away now, we have to make sure Neville doesn't know he's here"

"Ok fine….. Quick though! I can hear Alex's dad coming"

Harry heard scuffling as the pair ran off, and then heard the clunking of heavy footsteps up the stairs. The door unlocked and James Potter as well as two other men walk in. Harry felt his body tighten up, he didn't like being in such a small space with these blood traitors. The mask on Harrys face was the only thing that gave him comfort, knowing that they weren't completely in control of him. But this changed as James revealed his motive,

"So, your Voldemorts son huh?" Harry snarled,

"Don't you dare speak my father's name you blood traitor!" James smirked

"Well where's your precious father now huh? Hasn't come to save you has he?" Harry smirked as well, if only they knew the whole story,

"I suppose you could say that" Harry suggested.

James looked taken aback, and then straightened up again.

"Now, Sirius take off his mask, Lupin see if you can take his wand" Harry pushed himself up against the back of the chair and tried to break free of the ropes, they wouldn't budge.

James could see Harrys fear as the pair approached and he smiled. Lupin started digging around in Harry's pockets and Harry felt sick being unable to stop him. Sirius went straight for the mask, leaning around to undo it and ripping it off his face in one swift movement. Harry's glasses had fallen down his nose he used swift head movements to get them back up, and then looked at the three men.

They had all frozen in a state of shock, all looking directly at Harrys face as if they had seen a ghost. Harry felt insecure

"What? Never seen a face before? You filthy pricks!" he snarled.

James was first to speak out of the three

"Sirius, go get Lily and warn Dumbledore".

James heard Sirius leave and then focused his attention on the boy in front of him. Voldemorts son looked so much James it was crazy, James did the maths in his head. This boy was 17 years old and so would Harry, this boy had unknown origins, Harrys whereabouts were unknown. James felt sick to his stomach, realising that this boy was his long lost son Harry. But this boy couldn't be Harry; he was evil and cruel, without a shred of good moral. But yet the looks told differently, this boy had lily's eyes and was James in every other way, as much as James hated to admit it, this was Harry. "Harry?" asked James and Harrys head snapped up.

James felt his stomach drop, and it was that moment that Lily chose to walk in.

"What is it James?" she asked before her eyes fell on Harry.

Emotion filled her face so quickly that she looked in pain, and in a split second she ran over to Harry and wrapped him in her arms.

"Oh Harry! I've missed you so much my dear boy, it is I, your mother!" Lily exclaimed, tears running down her face, streaked with mascara.

Harry struggled to get her off him and then started yelling.

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! How DARE you touch me? The son of Lord Voldemort!" Lily looked like he had slapped her in the face.

She dropped her arms immediately, and stepped back.

"But Harry my son, don't you remember me? I am your mother, I've been waiting 15 years for you to come back to me" she spoke.

"You're not my mother! My mother was a half blood, your just some filthy wishing mudblood; I could never be related to you!" Harry shouted.

"Now wait just a minute, you are my son, Harry please it's me your father, I've loved you all your life" James begged, a small tear running down his cheek.

"You're not my father, the dark Lord is, the Lord who will soon rule over all of you pathetic fools!"

At this moment, Dumbledore strode in, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well calm down now Harry, this has been a change of plans hasn't it?" Dumbledore said, observing the situation as he did so.

Sirius was first to reply "Your telling me Dumbledore, it couldn't be him could it".

Dumbledore was shaking his head before Sirius had even finished,

"Ahh now Sirius that is where you are wrong, this boy here is absolutely Harry Potter, he has been raised in the dark arts and has in a sense been brainwashed. The Ministry has been noted of course and they are going to observe the situation to see what it the best course of action".

Harrys head shot up and glared at Dumbledore "I'm am NOT brainwashed, now let me go or my father will have you all killed" He shouted, James flinched at the thought of another man being his sons father.

"But Dumbledore will we be able to keep our son? Or will they put him in Azkaban?" Lily asked in a small voice, her eyes flickering to Harry every few seconds.

"The ministry will decide in a few days if Harry can be changed and if so he will be allowed to stay here, if he shows no progress, he will be sent to Azkaban" Dumbledore said evenly, Lily cried out and started crying into James shirt, horrified of the thought of her son in Azkaban. Even if he isn't properly apart of this family, I will protect him She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

When everything had died down, they had untied Harry and locked him in the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Lily had been crying as she was dragged away and Harry had felt much calmer when she was gone. He hated being in the same room as mudbloods, it's disgusting. So Harry sat there, alone in his thoughts, nobody came to visit him and he didn't hear anyone even walk past the door.

Harry missed his Aunt, so much it hurt. He missed her supporting arms and words that had helped him through everything and always been there for him. He had never been away from her this long, and she must have been missing him terribly.

Harry missed his Uncle and Aunt Malfoy; they were like another pair of parents. And even though they didn't seem like it, they were always thoroughly amusing and brought laughs to Harry every day.

Harry missed Draco. His cousin had been his other half all these years even though Draco spent most of the time at Hogwarts, when they met again it was always like he had never left. It was more difficult now than it had been, but it was still good. Harry wondered about how his cousin was coping being a death eater without him. Surely he would be suffering as he had no idea what to do or what was expected of him.

Finally, Harry missed his father. These people here who claimed to be Harrys parents had muddled Harry up inside, what if my father has been lying to me? Harry thought to himself, but then he realised that was silly, his father told him everything. Though he didn't tell you about Horcruxes now did he? Harry thought to himself again. He wished his father was here so that he could ask him, but no, his father was miles and miles away, probably not even giving a thought to Harry.

Harrys thoughts were interrupted by cries of joy from outside his window. Harry rushed over and peered out into the small grassed are out the back of the house. In the garden were 4 or so boys flying broomsticks as well as one girl. There was another girl standing on the side of the grass, reading a book. They were playing quidditch Harry realised with interest. Harry had never played quidditch; he hadn't even flown on a broom before. His father had always told him it was a waste of time, but Draco had always told Harry about Quidditch and the events of the Quidditch played at Hogwarts. Draco had also told Harry about the players for each house at Hogwarts, and from what he had said, Harry recognise each of the players easy. The two Weasly twins were the beaters, James Potters son, Alex, was playing Chaser, Ron Weasly was Keeper and the red headed girl, Ginny Weasly, was playing seeker. Harry even recognised the girl on the side, Hermione Granger; she was the girl who had punched Draco in the face in third year. Harry had been ecstatic when he found out Draco had been punched by a mudblood, and looking at Hermione now, he could see a fire in her. Harry focused on Ginny Weasly, pureblood but a blood traitor. She really was very pretty; when Harry had seen a picture of the weaslys in the Daily Prophet a couple of years ago, Ginny had been very pretty. And now that he was seeing her in the flesh he felt the same. Stupid Harry! Harry thought to himself, he couldn't think of Ginny as pretty, she was a blood traitor and as bad as they come, mingling with mud bloods, Harry shuddered. Harry continued watching the teenagers playing Quidditch, they were really enjoying themselves and Harry could hear there cries of joy from his window. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, why couldn't Harry do things like this? Just have fun with a group of friends for an afternoon. But no, it was only work and preparation for Harry, and he couldn't help but feel envious as he watched the blood traitors having fun. After about an hour of Harry watching, Ginny spotted Harry watching them from his window. She hadn't seen what he looked like before, and at first she had thought it was Alexs dad James. But after looking closer she had realised it couldn't possibly be James this boy was much too young, and Alex was out here playing. She watched him watching them for a couple of seconds before he noticed her. He quickly moved back into the room swiftly, and Ginny new he wouldn't return. Why does Voldemorts son look so much like James? Ginny thought to herself, but she brushed it off and went back to playing her game.

James looked up from the daily Prophet quickly when he heard the familiar sound of someone flooing into the kitchen. He saw that it was Dumbledore, and immediately called Lily, knowing this would be about their son Harry, Dumbledore sat down at the kitchen table before starting,

"I have just spoken to the Minister himself, he has decided that Harry will be sent to Hogwarts with his brother on September 1st. This will be a part of the effort to change Harry into his normal self, and rid his old ideas from his head. In order to prevent Harry from doing anything too harsh, I am asking that lily, you take the spot of potions master again, and James, you become a sort of 'Body guard' to the school".

James looked abruptly pleased; he would get to spend a whole year at Hogwarts again and with his whole family.

"Yes of course we will, I can't believe my Harry will be going to school!" Lily replied.

Dumbledore smiled and then turned to Remus and Sirius, who had just entered,

"I'm also hoping that you Remus will return to Defence against the Dark Arts post and you Sirius will join James as Body guard?"

They both nodded excitedly, though Remuss smile faltered when he said

"But professor, parents don't like the idea of me teaching their children?" Dumbledore shook his head and said, "There are much worse monsters around at the moment that parents should be worried about- I won't let them scare you away."

Remus nodded and he and Sirius left the table, talking animatedly about the year ahead. Dumbledore smiled as he watched them go,

"Now why don't you invited Harry down here and we can talk more about the upcoming year?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Lilly Potter knocked timidly on her sons' door, not wanting to anger him in any way. When she heard the invitation to enter, she poked her head in

"Dumbledore is here sweety, would you like to come down, he wants to talk to you" she spoke.

Harry glared at her with hatred; how dare she call him sweety? He nodded curtly, knowing fully well that if he didn't, James and some of his other stupid friends would be up to get him. Harry pushed past Lily leaving her staring after him longingly, as he strode down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat down across from Dumbledore and stared into eyes.

"Well, what do you want? Huh?" Harry sneered.

Dumbledore smiled "I am here to tell you that at on September 1st which is only a week away, you will be sent along with your brother to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry smiled, everyone in the room would have thought he was excited to learn but Harry knew the real reason he smiled was because it was closer that he could kill this fool and re-join his father. Harry nodded in reply then got up, walking into the kitchen. Harry had been up in the room for days and hadn't eaten since he got locked up there. Now Harry was rummaging through the fridge, he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Harry sweety, Lunch is in the oven if you'd like to wait for me to just get it out?"

Harry straightened up and looked her square in the eye "I would never eat food prepared by a mudblood" he spat.

James was immediately in front of lily "DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

Harry didn't care, "Oh no it's alright James, besides I didn't cook the food and I won't even take it out for you, Molly cooked the food, she's a pureblood sweety" Lily exclaimed.

Molly Weasly got up and walked over to the oven, she attempted to smile Harry but Harrys glare was enough to stop her. Harry went over and sat down at the table, while Lily addressed James

"James, can you go outside and get the kids? Maybe its time they knew about Harry, and its lunch time anyway", James nodded and exited out the door.

Harry looked across the table at Sirius Black, his Aunt Bella's brother. This would make Sirius Black technically his uncle, Harry shuddered at the thought. His Aunt Bella had told him about how Sirius was a blood traitor that had left his family in their time of need, the rising of Harry's father. When Harry looked at Sirius, he thought he looked like a nice guy with laugh lines running down his face and constantly smiling eyes. Harry had to push these thoughts out of his head, he hated this man and he couldn't disappoint his Aunt Bella by coming to like Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry kept facing away from the back door as he heard it open and close, the kids had arrived. Harry heard their short intake of breath as they saw that the one and only Voldemorts son was sitting at their dining table. Lily came around to face Harry and the kids, acknowledging Alex first.

"Now as you know, our son Harry was taken by Voldemort 15 years ago and until now he was presumed dead" Alex looked at his mum and then the boy facing away from him quizzically. Presumed? Alex thought, does that mean he is alive? Alex turned back to face his mum as she continued. "It has now been discovered that Harry all along was living with Voldemort, being raised as his son". Everyone gasped, looking from Harry to Lily. "Why don't you turn around and show them yourself darling?" Lily asked Harry, leaning down to look him in the eye. Harry rolled his eyes then turned in his seat to see the teenagers now looking at him with their mouths wide open. Alex looked the most shocked, his long lost brother found at last. "Harry?" He asked hesitantly, taking a step towards him. Harry glared at his supposed 'brother', "Well you seem surprised, surprised is an expression used to describe the dumb, can't say I'm proud to be related to someone dumb" sneered Harry. Alex took a step backwards, shocked. Alex had always imagined that if he did ever meet Harry, it would be a really special moment. They would hug and laugh and then maybe they could go play quidditch, or Alex could show him his muggle electronics collection. But to be abused by his older brother in the first 5 seconds of meeting him, and to also find out he was Voldemorts little protégé, was too much to handle. Alex turned to look at his mother, pleading with his eyes for answers. Lily just looked back at him, also pleading, but for him to understand the situation. "Harry here will also be joining you kids when you go to Hogwarts in a couple of days, I hope you all will become good friends" spoke James. Even though he spoke optimistically, his face was serious, trying to cope with the situation at hand. "Well err... yes I think it's time for lunch, sit down everybody" Spoke Molly, as she bustled into the kitchen to bring out lunch. The teenagers all looked at each other, still shocked about what they had heard, but then slowly made their way to the table. Harry turned back around to face the table and kept a poker face.

Lunch was an awkward affair. There wasn't much talking, and it was only once or twice that someone politely spoke to Harry, mostly asking about whether he was excited about Hogwarts, nobody mentioned his background. Harry kept his answers short and swift, he wouldn't have answered at all if hadn't have been for the promise with his father, he had to make sure they let him go to Hogwarts. By the time lunch was over, all the teenagers started to head back outside to finish their game of quidditch. Ginny was thoroughly eager to get back outside on the broom, it really was a killer match and she had to beat her brother. As she was walking out she spotted Harry getting out of his seat, and turning to walk back up the stairs. Ginny hardly thought at all before she blurted out "?" She immediately went red and looked down, how could she be such an idiot? Harry looked up startled and turned to see Ginny Weasly standing in the doorway, her face red and looking down. Harry though about what it would be like to finally learn to fly a broom and have a fun afternoon of playing quidditch. But Harry realised this was a stupid idea; he couldn't possible stoop so low to actually play with blood traitors and mudbloods. Harry turned to face her maliciously before replying "Ide rather live in the muggleworld itself than play with filth like traitors and mudbloods" and with that Harry turned and swooped up the stairs. Ginny stood in the doorway looking at where the wizarding world's worst enemy's son had just stood. Why did I even bother? She thought to herself it's just stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She turned and left the house, drowning her unease in Quidditch.

As Harry made his way up the stairs, he ran into Neville Longbottom. Harry knew who Neville was, he had seen him the night he had tortured his parents. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable as they stood there staring at each other, as it was obvious that Neville knew it was him who had tortured his parents. "Um... Sorry" Harry huffed, and pushed passed to get to his room. Neville looked up at the boy who had tortured his parents, the same age as him and everything. As Neville continued hazily down the stairs, he thought about how it could easily have been him in the same position. On many occasions in Dumbledore's office, he had been told about how on the night Voldemort kidnapped Harry, it had been a choice between Harry and Neville. So it could very easily have been Neville up there, worshipping the dark Lord, with Harry down here trying to kill him. Neville hated Harry with a passion, he was the one that took away the life that Neville should have had, a life where he had parents who loved him and weren't stuck in St Mungos there whole life. But, Neville knew that in a way it wasn't Harrys fault, it was all he had been taught. Neville also felt sure that even though Harry was like this now, he was the son of James and Lily which were the nicest people Neville knew, so Harry had to be nice somewhere, it was just buried deep down.

Alex caught the quaffel and quickly turned to face Ron, who was blocking the three charmed hula-quaffel, straight into the hoop. The rest of the kids on Alexs team cheered and whooped, while Alex slowly flew down to the ground and climbed off his broom. Alex looked up at the window of the second floor, knowing that his brother was up there, probably plotting ways to destroy the only world Alex knew. Ever since Alex had found out that Voldemorts 'son' was actually his brother, his stomach had felt queasy and Alex knew it would stay like that until he actually had a non-terrifying conversation with him.

Alex walked inside the house to find his parents, ignoring the calls from his friends still outside. When he got inside, Alex looked around the kitchen and dining room, finding a note left on the table.

Dear Kids

We have left to go to the Ministry, there was another raid and we will probably not be home for dinner. Be safe and we will hopefully be there to see you off to school tomorrow.

Love Lily and the other Parents

Xoxo

Alex left the note on the table and after a quick scout of the house, confirmed to himself that it was just the kids here. As Alex started back down the stairs from the third floor where his search had ended, he found himself in front of Harry's door. The room had originally been Sirius's brothers, and as Sirius wasn't very fond of his brother, had let Harry have it as his own. Alex paused in front of the door and pressed his ear up against it, trying to hear what his brother was doing. He couldn't hear anything, and was silently debating with himself on whether to bother him or not. It would only be the second time they met, and as the first one didn't go too well, Alex was reluctant to try again. But Alex resolved that this was his brother, his own flesh and blood so there had to be some kind of connection where they could be friends. Upon deciding this, Alex timidly knocked on the door, and waited anxiously for a reply. When he heard an exasperated invitation Alex felt his body tense, but nevertheless walked in.

Harry looked up to see his 'brother' standing in the doorway to his room, looking absolutely terrified to be in the same room as Harry. Harry stared at his brother for a while, taking in how much they really looked alike. They had the same hair, same eyes, and had the same actions and movements. Harry noted how Alex kept running his hand through his hair, showing how he was nervous. Harry always did this; it was an infuriating habit that Harry was shocked to see he had inherited from his real parents. Harry had finally come to terms with Lily and James being his real parents, it was impossible for Harry to deny it any longer. Harry's fake father, the Dark Lord, had obviously been lying to him all these years, but Harry resolved that this was for his own good. Obviously if Harry had been brought up here with his real family he would be weak and vulnerable, and probably an incredibly strong follower of Dumbledore. Harry shuddered at the thought, but even so, he did feel uneasy at the thought of living a lie his whole life. Harry finished looking over his brother and then spoke "And what are you doing here? You look like your about to wet yourself from just looking at me". Alex jumped a small bit but then straightened up "I just wanted to talk to you, we are brothers…"Alex replied, getting quieter the more he spoke. Harry stared straight into Alexs eyes as he took in what he was saying. Harry then decided to play along with this, he did need to get to Hogwarts after all and even though they were letting him go now, it could all change if he made one wrong move. Harry condoled that when he got to Hogwarts and finally helped Draco defeat Dumbledore, he would be able to hate these people once more, but until then, Harry had to play it nice. "Well ok, let's talk" replied Harry, plastering a fake smile on his face, hoping it would work. It did. Alex had looked relieved, and started walking over and sat down.

Alex didn't know what made him walk closer to his brother and sit down. Maybe it was just because Harry had suddenly become nice, and Alex was so eager for some brother bonding, he just couldn't resist. As Alex sat down, he immediately started talking about Quidditch "Ok, well I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team at school and I play chaser! Do you play? Are you going to be on the team when you go to Hogwarts?" All of this rushed out in a blur and Harry took a few moments to compose himself. "Uhh no I've never actually rode a broom… but I know all about quidditch and the teams at Hogwarts, Dracos told me all about them" Harry replied, feeling his stomach drop when he thought about his old family. "Oh ok… are you and Draco close?" Alex asked before mentally kicking himself, he had told himself he wasn't going to mention Harry's old family. Harry didn't feel angry though, only sad "Yeah… until I found out about you guys he was practically my brother, though we were told we were only cousins". Alex looked down feeling a tad put out, his brother had grown up thinking Alexs worst enemy at school was his brother, not Alex. Harry saw that Alex looked sad so decided to change tactic, he had to gain his trust. "So Alex, uhhh… who are you…friends with at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, trying to look interested. Alex looked up and smiled, then went into a full detailed account on the social structure at Hogwarts. Harry could tell right away that Alex was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts; he had numerous friends that he was describing and considering what Draco had told Harry, Alex was very popular with the ladies.

Alex talked for ages; he just couldn't seem to stop talking. He was also surprised to see that Harry was keeping up, prompting him when Alex ran out of things to say. Even though the conversation was one-sided, this was the type of brotherly bonding that Alex had hoped for. After a while Alex looked down at his muggle watch and was surprised to see that it had been a whole hour. "Oh! I've been talking for so long, I better go down and see the others, would you like to come?" Alex asked, hoping Harry would. Harry shook his head "No, I'm fine" said Harry turning around and laying on the bed. "Ok well ill come get you for dinner, it will probably be take-out since the parents are gone" Alex replied walking out the door, while Harry nodded absently. Finally Harry thought to himself that guy can talk forever. Harry thought about how they had talked for the past hour and how much he enjoyed it. Even though it was hard for him to admit, it had been much easier than his many conversations with Draco. Alex was his real brother and when they had been talking, Harry truly felt like it. Harry even enjoyed the thought that he had a real brother; he had always wanted one but Draco was as close as he got. Though of course Harry wouldn't be a proper brother to Alex for very long, as soon as Dumbledore was dead Harry would return back to the Manor, but until then Harry was going to enjoy this brother he finally had.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex walked down the stairs grinning from ear to ear. He finally had the brother he had hoped for, even if Harry was still opposed to everything Alex believed in. Alex thought that soon enough Harry would realise that everything he was brought up with was wrong, and would help the order fight Voldemort. Alex couldn't wait until then, knowing that that would be when his family became whole again. Alex walked into the kitchen/dining room and sat down next Ron, who had been talking to Hermione.

Ron looked at Alex suspiciously, "Where have you been huh?"

Alexs grin only widened "I was talking to Harry"

Everyone gasped and turned to face Alex, the twins stopped playing exploding snap and Ginny stopped taping her old books together.

"You what!" Ron stuttered, his face going beetroot red.

"How could you be so stupid Alex? With the parents gone, he could have easily done anything to hurt you and nobody would have even known!" Hermione raged.

Alex just shrugged "He's actually really nice when you give him a chance, I think he just wants to be accepted by us"

"Accepted by us? He's a death eater for Christ sake! The only thing he cares about is getting back to his dark lord and besides how could he be nice? He was horrible to you before!" Ron started up again.

"Well I think he was just shocked then, I mean he was meeting me for the first time too" Alex replied, getting angry that they were getting so worked up over this.

Ginny stood up and glared around the room "Everybody Shut Up! Alex can do what he pleases, though I do believe that he should have waited until the parents were here. That's not our place to argue though so let's just drop it!"

Everyone quietened down and went back to their activities, Ron on the other hand lent over to Alex. "So, since you were up there, did you hear anything about you know who? Did he even mention his background?"

Alex thought back to his conversation with Harry, "No, he didn't mention him, he only mentioned Draco in passing, saying that Draco was kind of like his brother back then"

Ron scowled "Great, now we'll have another Slytherin enemy to fight against"

Alex looked down "How do you know he'll be in Slytherin?" he muttered

Ron looked at him as if it was obvious "Hello? He's a death eater, he stands up for everything slytherins do and until now he probably thought he was the heir to Slytherin, thinking he was related to Voldemort and all"

"Yes but he's not related to Voldemort and everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, so I highly doubt he won't be" Alex replied, then got up and left the room.

Dinner was a much friendlier affair than Lunch had been. Alex had brought down Harry when the pizza arrived and everyone had just lounged around the living room helping themselves. Everyone had been shocked to hear that Harry had never had pizza before, but it wasn't long before they had him loving it as well.

"It's amazing eh?" Alex said as he grabbed another piece

Harry nodded, "Bloody brilliant!" He said.

The twins soon started the entertainment, cracking everyone up with their new merchandise at their store.

Harry felt very put out and distance at first, not really keeping up with the conversation. But soon Harry forgot that he was with a bunch of mudbloods and traitors, and was joining in with the conversation and fluent jokes. Alex was very pleased to see Harry enjoying himself, seeing his brother in this type of environment made Alex think that this was how a normal family would be, without the grieving if the wrong word was said. After a while everyone started to drift off to their rooms and retire for the night. Harry was last to leave, just sitting on the couch looking around the Black Family Manor. It would have once been very regal and elegant, but over time it had come to be old and dusty. Harry walked through the rooms, trying soak up as much of his Aunt Bella as possible. He hadn't gone this long without her and he missed her terribly. When Harry reached his bedroom on the second floor he stopped, peering into the room across the floor. He had sworn he had seen his Aunt Bella in there, and Harry felt his feet carrying him into the room. Harry jumped in shock, he had seen his Aunt Bella, but not in real life; she was painted on the wall. Harry then realised that it was the Black Family Tapestry.

Harry had heard of these before, they were charmed into showing anyone born or even married into the Black family. Harry walked up to the Tapestry, feeling his Aunt Bella's painted on face beneath his fingers. Harry looked next to her to see the line showing her marriage to his Uncle Rodolphus and then further along a line showing how Narcissa and Bellatrix were sisters. Beneath his Aunt Narcissa was his cousin, Draco. Well he's not my cousin anymore I guess Harry thought to himself. As Harry stood there, examining the Tapestry he realised how little he fitted in with any family. Before he had come to the order he had always believed himself to have a family, and a very large and powerful one at that. But now that he's found out he isn't a part of that family at all, in fact a completely different one, something in him has changed. Although Harry was still respected and feared among the Death Eaters, that wasn't family. And although these people here really were his blood relatives, they were against everything Harry knew, so he wasn't apart of them either. Harry felt something inside him break as he realised that he was completely alone, and soon felt himself sliding down the wall, letting tears escape his eyes. Harry had never been one to cry, he had always been strong. But being pulled away from the dark lord and placed into his whole new 'family' was too much to bear.

Harry didn't know how long he sat in the room beneath the tapestry, but after a while he heard someone thudding up the stairs. Harry turned to look at the door quickly, and saw James…his father standing there. "Harry? What are you doing there?" James asked, cautiously making his way over to him.

"I don't know" Harry replied, not meeting his fathers gaze.

James stared at his son, the son he knew nothing about and then sat down beside Harry. Harry looked up abruptly, and unconsciously moved slightly further away from James.

"You know, when you were kidnapped, your mother and I never gave up looking for you" James started, looking down at the floor like Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, though he was listening intently.

"When we discovered you missing, it felt like you'd taken our whole reason for living along with you, we didn't know how we would cope"

Again Harry said nothing, but he started shifting around, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know you probably don't care, and are planning your escape as soon as you can" James said smiling slightly "But I really hope you'll give your family a chance, Voldemort doesn't care about you, your only a minion to him, please come back to me and your mother- we love you"

Harry abruptly looked up to glare at his father, how dare he call the dark lord by his name! Harry felt rage build up in him, what would this traitor know about his father? He knew nothing!

"How dare you speak about the dark lord like that? What would you know about our relationship! He's more of a father than you are, he's making sure I have a good life- making the world better for all and it's you and your stupid Dumbledore standing in the way!" Harry raged, he knew he shouldn't be saying this, it would jeopardise his chances of Hogwarts. But Harry had to let it out.

By the time he was finished, James's mouth was gaping in shock. Then he got up and turned and left quickly- not even looking back at his oldest son.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was hectic. Everyone was woken up at the crack of dawn by Lily and Molly's yelling. It took Harry a few minutes to recognise where he was, and then remembered that today was September 1st, the day he would be going to Hogwarts. Harry took comfort in that fact, and also that he could finally see Draco again today, as Draco was the only piece of his old life he had access to. Lily was the one to timidly walk into his room and shake him awake, and Harry had glared at her with eyes of death until she gave up and walked out. While Harry lay in bed he reasoned that he better actually get up or Lily would send up James, and after last night's argument he wasn't ready to face him. Harry packed his trunk quickly, as he didn't have many things and everything he did have was new from Diagon Alley just a few days ago. When Lily had found out Harry would be going to Hogwarts, she had gone herself to buy all his necessary items. Harry had yet to thank her for it and wasn't planning on doing so.

As Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs, he passed Ginny who was coming out of her room. Harry smiled at her before he knew what he was doing, and was surprised to see her give a small smile back. Harry felt a warm glow seeing the smile but shook away the feeling, continuing down the stairs. Everyone was already in the front yard when Harry and Ginny finally dragged their trunks out there, and were watching as James and Sirius expanded the interior of an ordinary muggle car, to fit all the trunks in. Soon they were all squashed into the back of the car as James and Sirius drove them to King Cross, Harry turned in his seat to see Lily and Molly waving goodbye. It was really goodbye for Lily though; she would be coming to Hogwarts tonight to take up the post of Potions Professor. Harry realised that this was when his mission really came into action; soon he would be at Hogwarts and helping Draco. Harry felt relieved at the thought as he was finally able to do something worthwhile.

The Hogwarts express was big, luxurious and red. In glittery letters on the front it had 'Hogwarts Express' and there was steam coming out of the pipe, floating off into the sky. Harry quickly joined the others in crossing the station to the older compartments. Harry followed along trying to spot out Draco while James and Sirius watched him from away back; they would also arrive at Hogwarts later tonight, not catching the train. When the others found a compartment and were all seated, Harry placed his trunk with theirs and mumbled and excuse about checking out the train. As Harry made his way down the corridor he peaked into every cabin, and on the way got many curious glances from the residents in them. Harry finally found Dracos cabin, and slid in next to him. "Harry? Did they actually let you come to Hogwarts? I was certain they wouldn't do it but your father said they absolutely would, I guess he was right as always" Draco said. Harry smiled then looked around the cabin, it was full of the Slytherin 7th years, and they all looked terrified of Harry having had stopped their conversations as soon as he got in.

"Well as you can see this is Harry, he is indeed a death eater so do not mess with him" Draco sneered.

A large boy in the corner was staring at Harry curiously before asking "But Draco, this boy looks like Alexs brother, they only found him about a week ago"

Draco looked at Harry, stunned.

"Well yes" Harry answered feeling uncomfortable "I was found by James and Lily and it turns out I am their son but my alliance is with the Dark Lord, and if any of you do not have the same strong willed alliance then you can leave" Harry said this glaring at the large boy in the corner.

"I didn't know that, so you're not related to the Dark Lord at all?" Draco whispered to Harry, ignoring the questions by the others.

"No it turns out I'm not, I'll tell you the story when were alone, and why do you sit with these morons might I add?" Harry sneered

"Are you seeing the builds on them? And they agree with me on pretty much everything" Draco replied.

Harry turned to look around the cabin, but heard two people outside the cabin talking, everyone in the cabin quietened down to listen.

"Yes I think he's in here, apparently he looks exactly like Alex"

"Really? A seventh year that looks like Alex? Well that would be the perfect match eh? Alex has always been a tad too young for me I think"

"Agreed hahahah, but why is he in the Slytherin cabin?"

"I don't know, maybe he's giving them the what for, hahahah!"

At this Harry stood up and wrenched open the door to see two giggling fellow seventh years in the doorways. They looked up at him, shocked.

"Well hi I'm Lavender Brown! You must be Harry Potter" The one closest to Harry spoke, her words dripped with eagerness.

Harry glared at her, not saying a word.

"Urr well, if you're finished in this cabin, your welcome to come join ours? It must be scary starting a new school and all" The other one continued, smiling up at Harry.

Harry continued to glare at them while they finally quietened down, then he simply turned around and walked into the cabin again, slamming the door in their faces.

Draco looked please when he saw what Harry had done

"Proud of you mate, those two are the most vile annoying creatures I think to ever walk the grounds of Hogwarts" Draco sneered

Harry laughed and then looked at the door were the silhouettes of the two girls could be seen slowly walking away, "I think I taught them a lesson eh? Aunt Bella taught me well" Harry said laughing.

Draco nodded, smirking, then laid back against the one girl in the cabin and started reading his book.

When they started to pull into Hogwarts, Harry excused himself and went to go sit in Alexs cabin again. Harry was surprised to see lots of girls in there, with Ron and Alex being the only boys. Lavender Brown was one of the girls in there, and she was draped over Alexs shoulder looking into his eyes obediently. As soon as Harry had pulled open the door, everyone had turned to look at him, and most of the girls straightened up, smiling at him flirtatiously. "Uhh, girls this is my brother, Harry, could you give us a minute?" The girls all left, smiling at Harry and a few even winking as they left. The only girls that remained were Ginny and Hermione. Harry went over and sat next to Ginny, ignoring the glances from those in the cabin. "Uhh Harry? Where were you the whole trip? You never came back" Alex asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged "I was in Draco's cabin"

Alexs eyes widened "Oh, you were with the slytherins…." He murmured

Ron lent over to Alex, to whisper into his ear. Harry thought it sounded something along the lines of "Told you so" and Alexs cheeks turned red and he looked down afterwards. The rest of the trip was silent until the train finally came to a stop. They all got off the train and into carriages, before Harry turned to see the huge dark castle in the distance. Harry could see why people raved about Hogwarts so much, it really was a beautiful place, the grounds were lush and green and the Castle was ancient and regal. Harry looked away from the castle and looked around the carriage, slowly making its way to the castle. Harry realised that the girls that had been in the cabin with Alex had followed Alex and Harry again into their carriage. There were two girls draped over Harrys shoulders, each trying to get Harrys attention. Harry shrugged them off and ignored them, instead trying to spot Draco in the other carriages. He found him in the one right next door, and made it clear to Draco that he would rather be with him then with these Gryffindor's. Draco nodded then turned back to look in his own carriage.

"So Harry, why are you only starting this year? If you had started earlier we could have gotten much friendlier" The girl next two harry spoke, fluttering her eyelids as she did.

Harry looked down at her disgusted "Because I didn't know they were my family until a couple of weeks ago"

All the girls in the carriage except Ginny and Hermione gasped in shock. "Oh that must be terrible, not knowing Alex was your brother? He's so sweet!" The girl next to Alex cooed, looking at Alex.

Harry chose that point to ignore them again and turned to look at Ginny, he then realised that she was next to another guy who he remembered being introduced as Dean. Harry then felt something inside him tighten as he saw that they were holding hands, and his first reaction was hex Dean into oblivion. Harry didn't know why he reacted that way, he didn't even know Ginny very well, why should he care who she was seeing. It was lucky that the carriage stopped then so Harry didn't have to act on his wishes, but as soon as he got out of the cabin, Professor Dumbledore was there and asking Harry to follow him. Harry followed the headmaster through the long and winding corridors, admiring the place that would be his home for the next few months. As Harry followed Dumbledore, he realised he better keep track of where he was going, as this would surely be where Dumbledores office is and it would help Draco with his mission if he knew that information. Soon they reached a stone gargoyle, and Dumbledore said what Harry imagined was the password "Liquorice Wand". Harry smirked when Dumbledore said this, how could he trust Harry so much as to practically give him the password? And who has a password of food? As soon as the password was spoken, the Stone Gargoyle moved out the way revealing a moving and winding stone staircase. Harry quickly followed Dumbledore onto the staircase and they soon found themselves in a large luxurious office, with many portraits of past headmasters along the walls. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down and he did so.

"Well Harry, I hope you've enjoyed what you have seen of Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore started

Harry nodded slowly

Dumbledore smiled smally and continued "Well I decided that you would be sorted up here in my office so you didn't have to be sorted with the fellow first years, is that ok?"

Harry nodded again

Just as Dumbledore was getting up, four people ran out of the fireplace "What? Are we here already? OH! Has he been sorted yet!" James bursted out as he looked around, confused. Lily looked at him with a glare "Yes were here, but I think we interrupted it", she then turned to smile apologetically at Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus then came in and stood behind Harry, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Well now that were all here, let's get Harry sorted" Dumbledore spoke, as he grabbed a ragged old hat off the bookshelf. He then walked Harry and put it on his head.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" Harry sneered, looking at Dumbledore with disgust

"Harry! That's no way to speak to your headmaster!" Lily scolded

Dumbledore winked at Lily then walked back around to sit at his desk. Everybody stayed silent as they listened to the hat.

"Well now, Harry Potter I see? I was expecting you years ago, but let's get onto the sorting" the old hat wheezed. Harry had looked startled when the hat had started speaking, but soon got used to it.

"Well now I see that you have some very Slytherin views, which would make you perfect for Slytherin. But then again there isn't a bad mind here, and plenty of courage, Gryffindor qualities" At this James looked at Lily hopefully.

In Harrys head he was hoping for Slytherin, and so far it was sounding good. "Well now…. I'm going to have to say…GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
